robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2/Heat E
Heat E of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was the fifth and final heat which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on July 28, 2003. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Scarab vs Vortex Inducer The battle started extremely slowly as Vortex Inducer took a long time to get moving and Scarab's walking speed was very slow. Vortex Inducer finally moved forward a few metres, but immediately stopped again so Sir Killalot and Refbot came in to investigate. Scarab was able to get one of its pincers to stop the spinning disc of Vortex Inducer. Refbot finally counted out Vortex Inducer, which had hardly moved since the battle started, and Sir Killalot picked it up and paraded it around the arena, to the apparent delight of the Vortex Inducer team. Sir Killalot used his cutting jaws to snap Vortex Inducer into two pieces and Sgt. Bash pushed it onto the floor flipper, where it was thrown across the arena. Sir Killalot placed Vortex Inducer onto the drop zone, where a cooker was dropped onto it, then he picked up the bigger part of the robot's remains and dropped it over the arena wall. Winner: Scarab Hoot vs Pika 3 Hoot span up its spinning blades and Pika 3 pursued it across the arena, eventually catching it and stopping its spinning weapon by ramming into it. Pika 3 pushed Hoot into the pit release button and continued to ram into it, pushing Hoot into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot picked Hoot up by one of its spinning blades, but soon placed it back on the arena floor. Hoot then appeared to have mobility problems as it was spinning around on the spot. Pika 3 pushed Hoot to the edge of the pit and Hoot reversed into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Pika 3 Bluemax vs PulverizeR Bluemax span around, hitting PulverizeR with its small flail on the back of the robot. As Bluemax continued to spin, PulverizeR attacked it with its spinning flywheel and caused minor damage to the front of its opponent. Bluemax then tried to attack PulverizeR with its lifting arm but the attack missed and PulverizeR continued to cause minor damage with the flywheel, also bursting both balloons on the top of Bluemax. Bluemax then appeared to stop moving, because of a weight on it that was stuck to the arena floor, and PulverizeR turned it over with the force of its flywheel. Bluemax was counted out by Refbot and then attacked by Mr. Psycho and Shunt, who activated the pit release button and pushed Bluemax into the pit of oblivion. Winner: PulverizeR ODT-Zero vs √3 √3 split up and ODT-0.33 went after its older brother ODT-Zero as Elevation activated the pit release button. The three parts of √3 then attacked ODT-Zero together but found it difficult to push the much larger robot around. ODT-Zero came close to pushing S.O.Xbot into the pit and Elevation came in to try and push ODT-Zero into the pit itself. All three parts of √3 then teamed up and pushed ODT-Zero onto the edge of the pit, but it was able to survive. ODT-0.33 and Elevation got underneath ODT-Zero and pushed it into the CPZ where Shunt attacked it with its axe. All four robots spent the rest of the battle in and around the CPZ with Elevation and S.O.Xbot taking blows from Shunt and Mr Psycho. Cease was called and the Jury put √3 through to the next round. Winner: √3 Semi-Finals Pika 3 vs √3 √3 split up and went after Pika 3, but the Belgian robot pushed Elevation into the CPZ, but it escaped before Matilda arrived. Pika 3 then pushed S.O.Xbot into another CPZ and Matilda reversed into it, sending the tiny robot out of the arena with the force of her flywheel, damaging a camera in the process. Pika 3 activated the pit release button but then drove into an angle grinder and the two remaining parts of √3 attacked it. Pika 3 then pushed Elevation into another CPZ, but it escaped again before Matilda could arrive. Elevation got underneath Pika 3 and slowly started to lift it up. Pika 3 escaped but ODT-0.33 was able to push it into the arena wall just before cease was called. Despite seemingly being on top for most of the battle, Pika 3 was eliminated by the Jury and √3 went through to the heat final. Winner: √3 PulverizeR vs Scarab PulverizeR went after Scarab and attacked it with its flywheel, but failed to damage the strong outer shell. PulverizeR continued to attack but did not appear to be doing any visible damage to its opponent. However, it was able to send the walkerbot flying on a couple of occasions with the force of the flywheel. Scarab had hardly moved since the battle started and it was eventually counted out by Refbot as PulverizeR continued to attack it. Growler grabbed hold of Scarab and placed it onto the floor flipper and it was thrown across the arena. Growler grabbed hold of it again and Matilda activated the pit release button, allowing Growler to place Scarab onto the descending pit. Winner: PulverizeR Final √3 vs PulverizeR In order to repair the damage S.O.Xbot sustained in the semi-finals, it had to be outfitted with the motors and wheels used by ODT-Zero, making the robot 10kg overweight. Mischa de Graaf of PulverizeR's team consented to this, and a producer was able to manipulate √3's weight test so that the 110kg robot displayed as the legal 100kg. √3 split up and tried to attack PulverizeR, but they were unable to push it around and PulverizeR attacked them with its flywheel. As Elevation tried to lift PulverizeR, S.O.Xbot activated the pit release button before returning to the action. PulverizeR then turned Elevation over with the force of its flywheel, having already caused some fairly substantial damage to the outer shell. Another blow from the flywheel righted Elevation and S.O.Xbot started to lift PulverizeR very slowly into the air. PulverizeR escaped and attacked S.O.Xbot, causing one of its wheels to fly off, before turning Elevation over again with the flywheel. Elevation was counted out by Refbot and attacked by Mr Psycho and Dead Metal as S.O.Xbot span around on one wheel, technically immobilised. This gave PulverizeR the win and a place in the Grand Final. Heat Winner: PulverizeR Trivia *This was the only main competition episode ever to contain both a walkerbot and a clusterbot. *Hoot's spot was originally filled by a robot called Reflex. The robot and its team were never mentioned on the show. **This episode was the last in the classic series to feature a Loanerbot. Category:Dutch Series 2 Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion